Most of the design constraints associated with vehicle seating are primarily concerned with preventing the vehicle seat from going forward in a frontal impact crash. However, sometimes it is desirable to prevent the front row seat back from possibly moving rearwardly. Presently, the main factor preventing rearward or forward movement of the seat back is the structural integrity of the seat. Preventing possible rearward or forward motion of a seat is harder to obtain when utilizing a reclining seat wherein the seat back in normal operation is allowed to adjust inclination rearwardly or forwardly.